A number of medical procedures involve the catheterization of patients for various applications. One such application is the administration of anesthesia either in advance of, during, or following a particular medical procedure. Often, anesthesia is administered continuously, or at regular intervals, to maintain the effects of the anesthesia during an extended medical procedure. Other applications include various vascular procedures, various intra-uterine procedures, transfusions, etc. A particular type or technique of vascular procedure is the so-called “through the needle” introduction technique.
This technique generally involves the use of a needle capable of being suitably positioned in a patient's body to enable a flexible catheter to be threaded through the needle so that a distal end of the catheter is appropriately lodged in position within the patient's body, and so that a proximal end of the catheter extends from the patient's body. After appropriate positioning of the catheter, the needle is removed from the patient's allowing the distal portions of the catheter to remain in position, and permitting proximal portions of the catheter to freely extend from the patient's body so that subsequent movement of the patient will not cause the distal portions of the catheter to become dislodged from the patient. Anesthetic or other desired medicaments are then introduced to the patient by means of the catheter in conventional fashion.
While this technique is well known, a number of unresolved issues remain with conventional catheter adapters. In particular, conventional catheter adapters either lack a lock or the lock is not secure and is difficult to operate. Accordingly, there is a need to improve catheter adapters.